


Timex

by lanalucy



Series: KinkBingo3 March 2013 [6]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Card Games, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, F/M, Licking, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: no touching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timex

“Ah, ah! No touching. You can lick, but you can’t touch.”   
  
He just looked up at her, the awe and fear bright in his eyes.   
  
“Kid, this is likely to be your only chance; I don’t lose too many hands of Triad, and even fewer to first years. Get to work, or I go back in there and tell them you choked.”  
  
At that, he put his hands behind him at parade rest and started licking her clit. He knew this five minutes was his only chance to impress her. He thanked the Lords of Kobol that if he failed, at least she didn’t know his name.


End file.
